the Son of NEptune
by DaughterofAthena1324LoVeHaterz
Summary: this is gonna be my version of the son of neptune, im just gonna come up w/ stuff as i go along but please review!
1. Chapter 1

Son of Neptune

_(Percy's POV)_

Have you ever felt so out of the loop or so confused that you just stopped caring about what's going on around you? Well I have, and I feel that way right now. I can't even remember what my name is. P….P….P, something with a P. See, what I mean I can't even try hard enough to remember anything let alone my name. All I know is my name starts with a P and I have this image of a girl with curly, long, blond hair and stormy, grey eyes etched inside my mind.

Right now, I'm at Starbucks getting a hot chocolate but then I hear it. A loud screeching noise that sounds not even a half a mile away. I don't really know what came over me, but the next thing I know is that I have a sword in my hand and I'm trying to kill this large, scaly, almost reptilian-like creature. So, here I am in starbucks, with a sword, trying to cut this monster's head off and then the sink explodes. Literally, it just exploded, and started squirting water everywhere and that's all I needed to make my move. I jumped on the monster's back and made my way to its head and sliced it right off.

Later that day at CHB (camp half-blood)

_(Annabeth's POV)_

I, Annabeth Chase am building a ship, the Argos II. Not alone of course, I have the help of my friends but you get the point. And, why might you ask am I building a ship. First off, because my boyfriend Percy is missing, well kind of, we know where he is but not exactly. But, back to the point, I have received a quest to go and retrieve him which I am more than happy to do. But, I'm not going alone, I'm bringing Thalia, Grover, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, and Leo. We will set off to find Percy in about a day or two. But, I'm anxious, what if he won't remember anything like Jason_. What if he won't remember me? No, snap out of it Annabeth__**, he will**__ remember you, __**he will**__, __**he has to**__, or else that Seaweed Brain's going down_. Well, when I was done arguing with myself I went over to the Artemis cabin to talk to Thalia.

_(Thalia's POV)_

I was listening to the song "Lose Yourself" by Eminem on my iPod, then I heard a loud banging sound and someone yelling, "Thalia, Thalia, open up it's me!" Then, I knew who it was…Annabeth. She must be here to talk about the quest, but boy, was I wrong. Annabeth came in crying! Yes, crying! Annabeth never cries not since she was seven and was on the run with me and L-Luke. And then I thought, oh no, this is about Percy. I invited her in and asked her what was wrong, even though I already knew the answer to that question. She told me everything well, pretty much everything. I kind of got the vibe she was hiding something from me but oh well; she will tell me when she's ready. That's what immortal BFF'S are for. See, I can be girly if I wanna be. Ha! Take that world.

_(Percy's POV)_

I finally got it! My name's Percy Jackson! Now, only if I could figure out the name of **that** girl…


	2. Chapter 2

_(Still Percy's POV)_

Last night was terrible; I barely got any sleep because I was up all night trying to think of the name of that girl who haunts my mind every minute of the day. I just woke up and am now staring at two girls that are pacing back in forth and whispering right in front of me. "Who the hell are you?" I said. The one with brown hair immediately stopped pacing and started to walk toward me. "I'm Hazel and this is Reyna", the girl with the brown hair said while sticking out her hand so I could shake it."Oh, well nice to meet you, I guess, now what are you doing here and where am I?" Reyna-the blond, who looked kinda mean- just laughed. I was so confused now. Finally Hazel shut Reyna up and said that she had no idea where I am but that she and Reyna are trying to get back to camp. "Wait what camp?" Reyna took my pen and uncapped it, "Are you a demigod?" she asked. "I have absolutely no idea….look I lost my memory and I only know my name so sure…I'm a demigod" "Come on Reyna, let's just take him back to camp", Hazel said. In my mind I was thinking no way am I going anywhere with these two. But, I guess they're the best I got till I regain my memory. "OK", and off we went to this mysterious camp they were talking about. Little did I know that the camp was going to be way worse than living in the woods all alone.

_(On Mount Olympus) _

"Zeus, listen to me, my son needs help you need to let us communicate with our children again" Poseidon said. "Zeus, I'm pretty sure Thalia and Jason need you too right now". "Fine, but only for my kids", Zeus said. "Athena, Athena!" Poseidon was yelling while running to find Athena. "What?" she yelled angrily. "You can talk to Annabeth now, I made Zeus change his mind, help her get to Percy….as much as we hate this relationship they need to be together and you know it", Poseidon said while out of breath. "Of course I know they need to be together, Hello I'm the goddess of wisdom, anyways I'm glad Zeus finally came to his senses, now Out, Out! I need to get back to work and thanks for the heads up, Barnacle Brain" Athena said with a smile on her face.

_(At CHB- Annabeth's POV) _

I was walking to my cabin when I was stopped by someone saying "Hello Annabeth" I recognized that voice, no it can't be. "Mother?" I said/asked. "Yes, dear it's me, Poseidon convinced Zeus to let us communicate with our children again." That's great, I said but I wasn't really that happy because ever since Percy left I kinda have never been completely happy or I guess, whole. "I know dear, I know" Athena said. I hate it when she does that mind reading stuff but I guess it will eventually have its advantages, mom chuckled at that and said, "It certainly does have its' advantages….like helping you find the sea spawn." Yes! Finally someone will help me. "OK mom, but we're already building Deadalus's ship but it's going a little slower than I hoped." I can help with that, mom said. OK thanks and mom this really means a lot to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Sorry it was so short i just wanted to get this chaptr published cuz school starts again on mon. & i wont hav any time to update so again sorry! & review 2 plz! :) it will make me smile! :)**


End file.
